


A Cursed Reunion

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Curses, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hunter!Reader, Kissing, Letters, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Reunion Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Sweet/Hot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Ashley_Winchester_77  The reader has been traveling around as a lone hunter. She tries to stay away from others because of a curse that was placed upon her a long time ago. It’s a lonely life, but she’s learned to live with it. But when she runs into her old flame Dean Winchester, he decides he wants her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cursed Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy!

“Take that bitch!” you yell, slicing off a vamp’s head, blood splattering over your shirt. You look around, the rest of the vampires begin circling around you. “Which one of you blood sucking freaks is next?” you challenge, a wild grin on your face. You love this job, and you are damn good at it. You have to be. A blonde male runs at you, teeth bared. You elbow him in the face, knocking him back before slicing his neck. A female, probably his mate practically screeches. She tackles you to the ground, her raven hair flying.

“I’m gonna love the taste of you, hunter” she threatens, punching your jaw. Before you can get your knife up her head comes off, smacking the ground. You push her body off of you.

“What the hell?” you mutter under your breath. You look up to see a tall man slicing off a male vamp’s head, kicking him in the stomach. You narrow your eyes, but decide to leave it alone; for now. You continue to fight, avoiding the other hunter like the plague. You finally slaughter the last vampire, wiping sweat from your forehead. You turn to look at the other hunter.

“What the fuck was that about?” you ask, pissed that he intruded. You work alone, and that’s the way you like it.

“Excuse me? I think you’re trying to say ‘thank you’?” He retorts, turning to face you.

“I had it under control” you spit back, focusing on cleaning your blade.

“Whatever” he huffs rolling his green eyes. You stomp over to him, but stop dead in your tracks as you get a clear look at him.

“Oh my god” you whisper, “Dean?” You haven’t seen him since you started out hunting. The two of you had worked a few cases together and even officially dated. Well, until you left him suddenly.

“How the fuck do you- holy shit, (Y/N)?” He breaks out into a wide grin, his pink lips framing his white teeth. You return the smile, blushing at your behavior earlier.

“Wow, shit sorry. I haven’t seen you in years!” you exclaim, walking over to give him a hug. He captures you in his strong arms, and you briefly feel a hot tingle as you feel his abs press against your stomach.

“Damn, Winchester, you’ve changed” you comment, giving him a flirty wink.

“Well, you haven’t gorgeous.” He says with a smirk. “So, uh” he starts, stroking your hand “how ‘bout the two of us get a drink? Catch up?” he asks, biting his lip. Warmth pools in your abdomen, and you’re still turned on by his mouth after all these years.

“Same old Dean. That’s code for let’s get a little drunk and spend the night together” you answer sarcastically.

He gives you a devious grin, “You caught me” he laughs.

“Then I accept.”

 

The two of you find a nearby bar and chat and drink for hours. It’s nearing closing time, but you are so comfortable being with him you barely notice the time. You are amazed how easy it was to fall back in.

“I can’t believe you have a partner now! It’s awesome that you have your brother.”

“Yeah, it’s different you know? But it’s nice to work with someone.”

“I bet” you say, your face dropping slightly. Dean furrows his brow.

“What’s wrong?” You plaster on a fake smile for him and squeeze his shoulder.

“It’s nothing. I uh, I just wouldn’t know.”

“It’s lonely isn’t it?” he says quietly. You simply nod, hoping to get off the subject.

“So…any girlfriend’s stashed away in different states?” you tease, knowing that Dean isn’t that kind of guy.

“Ha! Nah just a lot of one-nighters. You know the life.” You nod your head. “You know, you’ve really improved. If you wanted, you could join us.” He prompts, suddenly becoming very serious.

You nearly choke on your drink, “you want me to join your team?” you sputter.

“Look, the months we spent with each other back then were one of the best of my life.”

“Mine too” you admit reluctantly, feeling yourself get sucked back in. Dean had an air about him that you could never resist, and a truly good heart that you couldn’t help but admire.

“And I don’t know why you left but, I’ve found you again. I think we should give it a shot” he explains awkwardly, unusually flustered. He runs a hand over his hair.

You feel your heart constrict, overwhelmed with emotions you had forgotten existed. You need to lighten up the mood.  You can’t be with Dean; for his own good.

“Maybe we should see how tonight goes?” you whisper, stroking his hand. He licks his lips and gives you a sexy gaze.

“Let’s go then babe” he grins, taking you by the hand.

 

The two of you go back to your motel room, laughing loudly, pushing through the door. You shut the door behind you and feel his hands on your waist. He spins you around and lifts you off the ground, pushing your back against the door. You wrap your legs around his torso, squeezing tightly as you cup his face in your hands. The rough stubble pricks against your palms, and you stroke his cheek with your thumb.

“Kiss me” you beg, tears springing behind your eyes. It’s been so long, and you need this. You need Dean, and for a few moments, you want to push away the thought that it can’t last.

Dean gazes at you with concern, his green eyes slowly dilating. He presses his pink lips against yours, gently forming his mouth to you. You move your lips slowly with him, and you lick his bottom lip. He releases a soft moan and you push your tongue forward, reveling in his sweet taste. You feel his growing erection at your crotch, and he grabs at your tongue, sucking wetly. The kiss turns fiery as his hand moves down to hold your ass. The other moves sensually up your body, grabbing at your hair. You move your hips against him, creating friction between your two bodies.

His lips trail across your jaw and he runs his tongue down your throat. His warm mouth sucks at the base of your neck, biting gently. He traces his teeth along your skin down to your cleavage. His hand grips your ass as he grinds into your crotch.

“Oh baby, I gotta get these damn clothes off you.” You nod rapidly, your breathing shaky and hot. He carries you over to the bed, laying you down. He crawls down your body, his fingers making quick work of your belt and zipper. He pulls down your pants, taking your panties with them. He disposes of them on the floor, and turns back, eyes hungry. You quickly remove your shirt and bra, not daring to take your eyes off this perfect man. His jaw drops slightly as he surveys your naked form, his lips curling into a soft smile.

“So fucking gorgeous” he says in a husky voice. You crawl over to him and grasp at his shirt, lifting it over his head. You throw it to the ground and lean in to kiss his chest. You lick his perky nipples, teasing them with tantalizing precision. You reach down and unbutton his jeans. He stands up, dragging his bottoms down in front of you, his erection springing free.

“Shit” you mumble, unable to blink.

“Oh babe, don’t tell me you forgot about all this” he says motioning to his bare body with a lascivious smirk. You scan over his smooth stomach and his light speckling of freckles. You stare at his throbbing member, thick and long.

“Humble as always” you say sarcastically, trying to suppress a giggle. He stalks over to you, his muscles moving gracefully under his skin. He pushes you gently back onto the bed before getting down on his knees. You feel his soft hair tickle your inner thighs as he noses at the apex.

“Mmm you always smelled so good” he moans. You feel your pussy clench at his words, and you squirm in anticipation.

“You’re so weird” you tease, blushing fiercely.

“You like it.” He flicks his tongue at your clit, causing your hips to buck. You let out a high moan, and your heart rate increases. His calloused hand travels up your skin, groping at your breast. His swipes his thumb across your sensitive nipples as his tongue pushes into your hole. You give a whine, throwing your head back.

“Stop, stop, get on the bed!” you yell. He stands up a bit confused. “I need that cock in my mouth” you growl. He excitedly hops in the bed, causing you to bounce a bit. You crawl over his body, putting your butt in his face.

“Careful babe, you always did have a delicious ass.” You wiggle it in front of his face leaning down to nuzzle his cock.

“Quit talking at put that mouth on me babe” you whisper. You grab his dick, holding it firmly as your tongue dances around the head. He hisses in pleasure, grabbing you tightly by the hips. He slips his tongue in your hole again, lapping up your wetness, tasting you. Your body trembles at the sensation and you push his member back into your mouth. You begin to hollow out your cheeks, bobbing up and down. His tongue curls inside you as he massages your clitoris with his thumb. You grip his strong thighs, holding on as you dig your nails in. You push in farther, deep throating his cock, feeling it stretch you. He slaps your ass, smacking it playfully. You moan around him, sending vibrations up through his groin. He gives a deep carnal moan, letting his teeth tease at your dripping wet pussy.

You come off his dick with a lewd pop, spit connecting your mouth to him. “Babe you gotta put this cock in me. Now” you breathe. Your heart pounds hard against your sternum. He flips you over on your back, straddling your waist. He strokes himself above you, and you begin to grab your breasts, turned on by his erotic display.

“This cock? You want this cock inside you?” He gives a guttural moan, bucking into his hand.

You circle your hips enticingly, needing to be filled. “Fuck, Dean! Get to it, Winchester!” you scream desperately.

“You beg so pretty” he laughs, giving you a quick kiss before playfully biting your nose. He lines up with your hole, rubbing his dick around your entrance, sending shivers through you.  He sinks slowly into you, stretching you deliciously around his cock. He leans his strong body on top of yours, heavy but comforting. His hips thrust slowly in and out, pushing deep into you. You squeeze your thighs tightly around him, your toes curling. “Is this good?” he asks, his voice raspy.

“Yes. Faster. More. Need to feel you” you pant. He leans in to capture your mouth in a kiss, sparring with your tongue. He bucks his pelvis quickly, going harder and faster. He nails your sweet spot and you scream in ecstasy, clenching around him.

“Fuck yes” he groans against your mouth. He nuzzles his face in the crook of your neck, kissing your skin worshipfully. You kiss his hair, breathing in his scent as he slams into you. The two of you build together, matching each other’s thrusts and movements. You form one entity, fitting into each other perfectly as you get close to your release. You are on the edge, ready to submit to the throes of passion. In that moment you realize, this is how it was always meant to be. You and Dean, and you can tell he feels it to as he gazes into your eyes. You feel he can see through to your soul, seeing how much you need him.

“Cum with me” he pleads. His words topple you over and you explode, finding a sweet release. He calls out your name like prayer, his hips erratically bucking as he cums, hot inside you. The two of you embrace each other, holding on desperately, as if you were worried that the other could disappear at any moment. He carefully pulls out of you, sliding in beside you. He captures you in his arms, rubbing your back as he kisses your forehead.

“Wow” you whisper.

“Hell yeah” he chuckles. You nuzzle into his neck as he rests his chin on the top of your head. The two of you remain silent, content to revel in the feel of each other’s bodies. You are nearly asleep when you hear him clear his throat. “So, uhh, you’ll stay?”

Your heart drops, and you hide your face so he can’t see your frown. You can’t ruin this moment. “You know I’ve always loved you, right?” you admit quietly.

“I do now” he says in awe. He squeezes you a bit tighter, “I never stopped loving you.” You fight back the tears, trying to keep your composure. You kiss his throat, and nuzzle back in. You wait in silence till you hear his soft snores. You crawl out of the bed slowly, carefully rolling away from him. You silently tiptoe around the room, pulling your clothes back on. You dare to take one last look at him. Your heart clenches and you can’t control the hot tears that are streaming down your face. You bite your bottom lip trying not to make any noise as you gaze at Dean.

His strong is jaw relaxed as he sleeps, the lines of worry and anxiety released from his face. This man deserves an explanation. You just can’t leave him again; at least not without answers. You sit in your car, grabbing a pad of paper and a pen as you rapidly scribble out an explanation, pouring out your soul. You slip the paper under the door and quickly leave before you change your mind.

 

_Winchester,_

_I know what you’re thinking. I walked out on you… again. I’m so sorry, but I feel that you should have an explanation. You deserve an explanation. I’m no good for you. Being with me puts your life in danger; and now your brother’s life. When we were together all those years ago I was incandescently happy. I know how sappy that sounds, but it’s true. Anyway, something happened. I’m cursed Dean; I know it’s rare, but it happens in our profession. I was fighting a witch while you were off on another hunt, and she cursed me._

_Now everywhere I go, supernatural creatures can sense me. I’m like a walking flare signal to anything that could kill me. I can’t stay in one place for more than two days without being attacked. I know our lives are dangerous as hunters, but this is different. The things we hunt seek me out. I can’t sleep for more than three hours at a time without waking up to werewolf towering over me or a demon holding a knife to my throat.  This is why I left you; I couldn’t stand the thought of you getting hurt because of me. I love you Dean. You’re an amazing hunter and are one of the most admirable men I have ever come across._

_I’m sorry that you have to go through this again. Please forgive me. You deserve better than me Dean, and I hope that you stay safe. Maybe I should never have agreed to have that drink with you last night, but I needed to be with you. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, and I know it was selfish of me to sleep with you. But I needed to be with you one last time. Because with you, this whole fucked up world seems right. My miserable life seems to fade away, for a few moments at least. Good bye, Dean. I love you so much. I always have. And I always will._

                You silently creep through the warehouse, looking for a nest of vampires. You grip your blade tightly as you scan your surroundings. It’s been a month since your night with Dean, and it was harder than you expected. Your focus has been off, and you’ve gotten more injuries than usual. You hear his voice everywhere, you see him in your dreams; it’s fucking maddening. You are pulled from your thoughts when you hear muffled voices. It sounds like two males, and you prepare yourself for a hell of a fight. You peer around the corner and gasp at what you see. A pile of bodies with decapitated heads.

“What the fuck?” you mutter. Someone got to the damn nest before you did. You give an exasperated sigh, before noticing two males in the room. “Hey!” you yell, pissed off. You needed this fucking hunt. You needed to kill something, and these assholes took that from you.

You storm over to them before covering your mouth to muffle a gasp. Dean Winchester and a taller man turn to face you. “Dean?” you whisper. “I don’t-what?”

“Hey baby” he greets, voice husky. You suspect the other man is his brother Sam. He nods awkwardly at you, obviously unsure of what to expect.

“Did you kill those vamps? How did you find me? What the fuck?” you blurt out, confused by his presence.

“Yeah. I’ve been looking for you all month; and I know you can’t resist a nest of vamps. When we saw the news reports I took a chance that you might go after them.” You fight the urge to hug him, trying to keep your distance.

“Dean, you shouldn’t have come. I’m-“

“Cursed. We know, but it doesn’t matter. We’re hunters babe; we can handle it. Sammy here is the best hunter I’ve ever seen, and you’ve always been a bad ass.” You give a small smile.

“I’m not worth it Dean” you try to explain. He walks over to you, stroking your bottom lip with his thumb. You try to quell the desire to moan.

“Babe, how can you not see how perfect you are? I love you, and I’m not going to stop fighting for you. Ever.”

You look into his bright green eyes, truthful and earnest. He’s serious, and you know he won’t give up. It’s not in his nature. You huff and roll your eyes, secretly ecstatic.

“I guess I’m stuck with you huh?” you tease.

He gives you a wicked grin and pulls you in for a kiss. You squeeze him tightly, your mind and heart racing. Sam clears his throat, awkwardly looking at his feet.

“Damn it Sam, give us a second here?”

“Werewolf” Sam states dryly, pointing his blade to the corner of the large room. You turn to see the creature stalking towards you.

“Your curse?” Dean asks casually.

“Yup” you state blandly. Dean just chuckles and takes out his gun, aiming it at the monster.

 

You snuggle up to Dean under the covers, kissing his cheek.

“You were so sexy when you killed that werewolf earlier” you whisper. Dean gives you a quick kiss.

“Well, babe it’s what I do.” He squeezes you tightly. “So you’re not gonna skip out as soon as I fall asleep, right?” he teases, pinching your butt. You roll your eyes.

“Those days are over babe. I promise.” You nuzzle into him as you drift off to sleep. This is where you belong.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Reminder that I do prompts and requests for reader inserts and any SPN ship.


End file.
